The Marauder's Tale Year 1 A black Enigma
by lilystar6
Summary: In this first installment of The Marauder's Tale anything and everything will happen as James adjusts to his year mates, Remus adjust to the idea of having friends, and first year Gryffindors try to solve the enigma of Sirius Black while still having fun
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

After looking around I noticed a lack of well characterized complete chronicles of the Marauders time in school, so I decided to write one. This story will stick as close to canon as I can write. I also will not patch all of J.K. Rowling's plot holes. I ought to update about once a season if I can over come procrastination. I still don't own Harry Potter.

I dedicate this story to my dad who is great at debating with, and to my friends who triple checked my grammar.

Prologue

You probably think you know the tale of the Marauders. The tragic tale of betrayal that shapes Harry Potter's life.

I want you to forget all that. This is the tale of four Gryffindors who took on the world, one challenge at a time.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

I still don't own Harry Potter, also Professor McGonagall 's speech is quoted verbatim from book one

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts**

Sirius's POV

I had left the train compartment I had been in after everyone started spouting pure-blood propaganda. Despite being the heir to 'The Ancient and Noble house of Black' I found the ideas ridiculous and disgusting. Actually, I probably found it so because my parents liked it. I had told the other people in the compartment so, in response they told me to get out. The next compartment had three people sitting in it. An unusually pale blond with his nose in a book, a black-haired boy with glasses, and a short, blond kid. The black-haired kid was telling stories to which the short boy was listening intently. The reason I describe them as kids is because they seem to come from those perfect families where children are allowed to have fun and make friends- families not at all like mine.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here? I kinda got kicked out of the previous compartment." The black-haired boy and his friend looked up sharply, and the pale kid seemed to be paying more attention to what was going on around him.

"What did you do to get kicked out already?" The black-haired one asked curiously.

"I told them to stop spouting pure-blood propaganda." The pale kid went back to being deep in his book, the other two moved over to give me room to sit down.

"What's your name? I'm James Potter; the guy reading is Remus, and this is Peter Pettigrew." I really had been hoping to avoid this because the people I want to be associated would not want to be associated with a Black. Then again I could just give my first name.

"Sirius, nice to meet you. What were you talking about?"

"All the secrets of Hogwarts, or at least the ones we know." James replied.

"Did you know that the Slytherin common room can be snuck into by a back entrance...?"

"Stop telling them everything, Black" I turned sharply to notice Lucius standing at the entrance. "What do you think your mum would say about the company you are sitting with?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Tsk tsk tsk, what happened to your manners? As heir to an ancient and noble house, you really should be better trained."  
>I knew he was just trying to annoy me, but I was sorely tempted to slam the door in his face, and he'd deserve it for having spoiled my chance of making real friends.<p>

Before I could order Malfoy out, James spoke. "Get; we don't want your kind here."

I wasn't sure whether he meant me in that, but I wouldn't be surprised. Regardless, I was not going to walk out that soon; that would be admitting defeat. Lucius walked out calmly, as if he didn't care.

"You too, _Black._" He said my name with a surprising amount of venom.

"And here I thought that my parents were wrong about you." After delivering that scathing line I turned as if to leave.

"James, let him stay." As I was expecting the reply to be from James, having Remus reply startled me into turning around. When he realized that all of us were looking, he immediately began hiding behind his book. This did not stop the idea from permeating the room.

Peter took up the idea when he realized Remus wasn't going to keep arguing. "Please, James, let him stay. He hasn't finished telling us about the back passage to the Slytherin common room."

"Fine then, you can stay, but one wrong move and you'll be out of here faster than you draw your wand."

"Of course, now about that passage..."

Remus's POV

I came here knowing that as soon as other people find out about me I'll once again be alone, and probably lose this thin chance at a better future. In other words, I knew that I need to not call attention to myself, and yet upon observing Sirius's predicament I went and made myself obvious by telling James to let him stay. While this one incident probably won't affect anything, I need to be much more careful in the future. I don't want to blow this chance.

"Remus, do you know how they decide the head of house?" Peter asked, interrupting a burgeoning debate and my internal monologue.

"It's always the most competent teacher from the house," I could have made a comment about how it was clearly stated in '_Hogwarts: A History_', a book on our reading list, but this is a welcome distraction. Seeing James and Sirius's antics is a pleasant reminder of what normal human interaction looks like.

"Guys, it's the sweet trolley; any requests?" Peter said this in a gap in the 'argument' about whether or not James is an idiot, though if this 'argument' is anything to go by they both are. Note to self: fewer mental tangents. James and Sirius immediately switched focus as soon as they realized that sweets had been mentioned.

"Some of everything!" "Berti Bots Every Flavor Beans!" James and Sirius chorused. I find it amazing that they can accidentally turn and speak in unison, "Stop speaking at the same time as me."

"Anyway... I'd like some Fizzing Whizzbys," Peter said breaking up the glaring match.

I tried to tune all of this out, and not think about my lack of money. I manage to keep this up until Sirius suggests that we compete to see who can eat the most Berti Bot's Every Flavor Beans. Looking at it, Sirius seems to have enough for all of us. "Come on guys, it'll be fun." Well, if the others join in, then I'll have the perfect excuse to freeload. And if I get lucky, well then I get lucky.

James's POV

Despite the presence of a filthy dark wizard, I'm having a right good time with the eating contest, though I am exceptionally curious about how on earth someone as fragile looking as Remus managed to get through a full packet. Peter has already given up and is watching us, while eating his candy. "Ear wax," Sirius declared with a grimace. I love the run of bad luck the junior dark wizard is having.

"My turn," Remus declared, reaching his hand into the packet to grab a a bean. "Cinnamon." Man, I hate the way he smiles while taking all the good ones.

...And now we're back around to me, I wonder what I'll get this time? "Hot pepper. Why did it have to be hot pepper?" As all young wizards know, the best way to deal with an exceptionally bad bean is to drown it out with something else, like stale bagged lunches. Of course doing so causes me to wind up placing third.

Now it's Sirius's turn again. "Polyjuice potion." he said with an expression suggesting that he wanted to throw up. Of course that slime would know exactly what that illegal, expensive, hard to brew potion taste like. Families like that would probably raise their children with the stuff.

"How do you know what that tastes like?" Peter questioned, clearly failing to see the evil of the dark side. Sirius is now using the most emotionless facial expression he could make with his face and clearly giving 'I don't want to talk about it' vibes. I am very much sure that the temperature just dropped a couple of degrees.

"Hold on to that question and if I ever get to the point where I can bring my self to talk to you about it I'll tell you."

The silence that fell on us is palpable and shows no sign of letting up during the rest of the ride.

Sirius's POV

The tension that is disturbing the four of us is really grating on my nerves. I hate being so caught up in not caring that I fail to appreciate the scene around me. If they hadn't asked those stupid questions AND managed to get stuck in the same boat as me I might actually be able to enjoy this boat ride up to the impressive castle. I think that having Peter and James question me unmercifully is infinitely more annoying and distracting than the ominous silence. At least when we get sorted into different houses they will not be able to bug me this much.

I had gotten plenty of descriptions of the inside of the castle, but I had failed to really comprehend the mind blowing hugeness of the inside. The entrance hall alone is larger than my entire house. The witch leading us, I think her name is McGonagall or something like that, is directing us into a empty room off the hall. And now for the speech. The same speech given to every first year who enters this school. The same speech that Andy (my cousin Andromeda who I actually get along with rather well) quotes in her story telling

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while rule braking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to the house that becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten your selves up as much as you can while waiting."

She is now leaving. Great. Just great. Half the group is wondering loudly about what the Sorting Ceremony will involve. Andy never did say what it was, honestly though I can't say I care.

Rather soon, though it felt like an eternity later, Miss McGonagall returned to lead us into the great hall. Andy's stories simply do not do justice to the reality of the great hall though mine may be no better. The tables where the students are sitting are adorned with gold plates and goblets, more wealth than I ever expected to encounter in my life laid out for the students. And of course there is the celling, which is covered with the blue sky and faint star pattern of early evening, with floating candles that continue to mess with my depth perception.

Jolting me out of my reverie the sorting hat began its song.

"When first this school was founded,

a problem and its answer were realized.

The four founders found that with some students they would clash,

so they decided to split the class, and with that their dream was finalized.

When deciding how to sort their students

Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw each choose the ones that fit them the best.

Helga Hufflepuff seeing virtue the others overlooked,

decided that she would gladly take the rest.

To Godric Gryffindor went those who are brave at heart.

His is the house for the brave and loyal,

who would fight for what they believe is right,

though stubbornness would be their great foil

Salazar Slytherin chose the schemers,

whose ambition and cunning would get them far.

Looking to the future, not the past,

Trading everything to be a star

Rowena Ravenclaw's students were scholars,

brilliant minds obsessed with learning.

These students progressed quickly,

driven by their deep yearning.

The students of Hufflepuff were unique,

no unifying feature to tie them together.

They toil and laugh as friends,

not needing to be birds of a feather.

The founders appointed me

to sort all the students who come my way,

and place them where they best fit.

so I greet another years' student array. "

The hat's description matches with what Andy told me. Gryffindor really does sound like the place to be. Just because my cousin wasn't brave enough to go the distance. The professor starting to read off names. I wonder what my table mates will be like. Now it is my turn, time to find out.

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Join your houses

****An: I realize that I have taken forever to update, but real life is annoyingly captivating. I've broken two laptops (which is where I do most of my writing), had compatibility issues (android doesn't get along with anything, not even itself occasionally), had exams, found gaming groups, and got a boy friend.

Also tv tropes, and plotbunnies will ruin your life.

I don't own harry potter

**Chapter 2 join your houses**

Like so many students before me, I put the hat on to be sorted. No one had ever told me how the hat sorts so I had no idea what I should expect. Having another voice speak in my mind was not anywhere close to what I expected though. _So another Black, come to join the ranks of Slytherin eh? _There is no way I'm going to let it put me in any house just because of my family. I don't care if it is an ancient family rule, house bias, or other trumped up non-sense, no silly hat will stick me with those biased jerks, especially not with Malfoy. _You clearly have plenty of courage and determination, but I must warn you that the path you are taking will not be easy... _So being a Gryffindor will bring trouble, thats old news, just get on with it already...

... Being jerked back to reality by the hat calling out my new house is remarkably disorienting, especially given the almost complete silence of a group of people who are too startled to speak. Most of the Slytherin table and some of the Gryffindors are glaring at me in what must be some new type of record. And the looks on their faces are priceless. And from the looks on my new housemates, it will be a while before they get over this.

Remus's POV

_It wasn't really a surprise to me when the sorting hat put Sirius in Gryffindor. Even though I only met him earlier today, he really came across as a true Gryffindor. Most of the rest of the people in the hall did find it surprising though. In fact, they are almost up to my name and the muttering hasn't stopped. The good news is that this will blow over soon. And it's just about my turn to be sorted._

_On a largely unrelated subject, I so hope those forks aren't silver._

"Remus Lupin" _And now its my turn to be sorted, I wonder where I'll be. Probably not in Gryffindor or Slytherin, after all I'm not that brave or ambitious._

Peter's POV

This is shaping up to be the best first day ever. I've made some new friends, had a generally good time, found out some exciting new secrets, and the previous sortings show that I might actually wind up where I want to be. There is one blemish on this otherwise perfect day, James being unable to accept that Sirius is or even could be a nice guy. James is complaining about the sullying of Gryffindor with Blacks and losers who look like they could be bowled over with a feather. That last point annoys me because even though I just met him I'm sure that Remus is not a loser. I think, however, I'll have to wait on arguing with James because it's now my turn to be sorted.

James's POV

I can't believe it. How could those three total losers make Gryffindor. Not that I particularly dislike Remus or Peter, but neither of them belong in Gryffindor. I mean Remus could be blown over by a small gust of wind and is sufficiently in love with his books to be a great Ravenclaw, Peter is too weak spiritually and can't stand up for himself, and the Black is from a family that has been evil and in Slytherin since the dawn of time. At least the the other guys aren't too bad, for instance Frank is great, if a bit boring.

Making a point not to let my out of place housemates interfere with my enjoyment, I joined in conversation with the other housemates about everything besides the false Gryffindors. We discussed the teachers, the old standards McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Madame Hooch , Binns, Flitwick, Vector, Vale, and the other teachers who had been on the staff for a while and the new Defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Ronin. We also talked about the school quidditch teams, how Ravenclaw's best players graduated last year, and the effect that would have on the balance of power around school.

There were also a few of the older Gryffindors who wanted details on what it's like to be the son of two famous aurors prompting that whole snowball. The attention was great at first but is now really getting on my nerves.

While I was being pestered for information, I searched desperately for a way to get away from the crowd. Then it came to me like a lightning bolt, foist them onto someone else, for instance, Sirius Black.

Remus's POV

During the dinner conversations, I tried to get a handle on the other Gryffindors in my year. Frank was the easiest because I saw rather quickly that he wouldn't start investigating me if I asked him not to, though he would be one of the first to realise that I was hiding something. Peter could figure it out because he is so curious and energetic, but given the way he believes James's wild tale of slipping into the ministry and stealing the minister's pen, he ought to believe my excuses. James is bright and has access to all the materials he would need to put the clues together … IF he could ever see beyond himself and his little world. Sirius might be dangerous because he acts like he's hiding something and might be able to recognize that in others. Also, he would have all the knowledge he needs to put two and two together. I just hope he'll understand what it's like to have people hate you without knowing you and therefore not tell any one. The gaggle of girls further down the table probably won't even notice me, let alone see anything suspicious.

… I think that I have never heard any one so successfully dodge questions as Sirius just did with the barrage of queries that the seniors foisted on him. James is of course laughing at Sirius's predicament, interestingly, Peter looks more annoyed than impressed, though that could just be my imagination.

However Sirius's evasions make it quite clear to me that he is hiding something. Though it  
>is not my place to pry, this has made me quite curious.<p>

Peter's POV

After the feast, we headed to our dormitories, with Gryffindors dividing into a string of mini groups. James wound up laughing and chatting with a few higher years. I walked up with Sirius and Remus, who were trying to ignore James and read a book, respectively. After walking a ways into the castle, loosely following the other Gryffindors I managed to get Sirius out of his funk and into a conversation about pranks, which might not have been all that much better given the way he kept on coming up with new ways to humiliate Malfoy. Remus kept trying to pretend that he wasn't interested but it was obvious that there were a whole lots of things he was just itching to say, and would contribute if he would just get the nerve to speak. Having felt the same thing before when watching on the edge of a conversation, I made a point of slipping him a few opportunities to join the chat without the awkwardness of interrupting.

When we reached the Gryffindor dorms, I was overcome by awe. _Gryffindor has always been the house of heroes, and these are the bunks that they slept in, the chairs that they sat on._

It would be a few days before I realized that Sirius flinched at the sight of the flame coloured room or that James was glaring at us.

The next day was truly exciting with Sirius's howler at breakfast and our new classes. The howler came with rest of the mail, about half way through breakfast. You know how most howlers give the recipient time to at least notice and register its presence before they start screaming, well this one didn't. Before it had even hit the table it started talking with a hard man's voice, which was interestingly not shouting - _aren't howlers supposed to shout?_, but instead talking cooly. "You are in a lot of trouble young man. No Black has been a Gryffindor in over ten generations. Your mother is highly _displeased_ by this turn of events. This disgrace to our family name will be very hard to forgive". All through this Sirius had been sitting there stoically, carefully not reacting but the Man's next mildly cryptic line brought a very visible wince from Sirius. "You do realize, I hope, how much this impacts Regulus." With that the letter burst into flames leaving black soot that fell slowly onto the table.

"Was that your father who sent that?" I asked after the shock had worn off and Sirius's pained expression had faded a bit.

"Yes" was the terse reply.

The rest of breakfast was filled with whispers and the muted roar of a disturbed crowd. I don't think that anyone was paying attention to what they were eating. I know I wasn't.

-

After an unholy amount of time spent wandering the corridors and dodging the poltergeist that seemed to hate me for some unexplained reason I finally made it to class. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to walk into a class very late? If you don't I'll just say that you don't live it down for weeks. I didn't really get much out of Mcgonigal's lesson. James managed the transfiguration on his first try, something both immensely impressive and unquestionably guaranteed (don't ask me how that worked). Slughorn's potions class was okay, but not really my thing. If it weren't for Slughorn's watchful eye we probably have fought the snakes over the insults they were throwing. Most of which came from Severus, earning him the displesure of a lot of gryffindor, but it was started by a different member of the house and most of them played some role in it, though there were a few that didn't.

First was the accusations that neither Remus nor I deserved to be in Gryffindor, which had James replying angrily in our defense. Then the accusations that James was a spoiled git. This had Sirius saying "Of course he is".

To which the reply from a Slytherin whose name I can't remember was was "Such a great traitor Black, can't even pick one side."

We'd all turned red and were in varying stages of readiness towards fighting when Slughorn came and broke up the fight and took a couple points from his own house. For the head of Slytherin house, he's a good guy.

Professor Sprout's class was relaxing and much more friendly than potions. The Hufflepuffs are always easy to work with and the starting lesson wasn't difficult at all. History of magic had us all sleeping and the new defense against the dark arts professor wasn't much better. After he introduced himself as Professor Ronin, James suggested that drone on might be a more appropriate name. We spent the rest of the lesson trying to survive the monotony. Professor Binn's class was even worse.

-  
>The class that we were looking forward to - Quidditch- was on our third day. All of Gryffindor was looking forward to it, expect for everyone in higher years that it didn't apply to, a lot of the girls, and possibly Remus. Oh well, James, Sirius, Frank, and I were looking forward to getting to play.<p>

I've always loved flying and heights. When the world is spread out below you like a patchwork quilt everything seems to fit into place. There's no hurry, no mistakes, no worries. Falling  
>on the other hand …<p>

Sometimes when the broom drops while descending it is hard to remember that I'm flying and not falling and that scares me. Even so the idea of playing quidditch seems so cool somehow.

**End chapter 2**


End file.
